


Only Certainties

by PreseaMoon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseaMoon/pseuds/PreseaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu is the rukh's gift to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Certainties

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fate
> 
> Depending on how you want to interpret Judar's character, this fits well both before and after Sindria.

In this world fate is a tangible thing. Or it is to him, anyway. For most of the people around him—the imperial family, the servants, the guards and instructors that frequent the palace halls—fate is a concept they have belief in but limited proof of. When he would point out the rukh to them, or comment on their behavior and swirling luster, the most he received—if anything at all—is what amounted to a pat on the head. Fate is held close to their hearts, but when he, the only one that can direct fate—thus affirming its existence—speaks, he is disregarded. 

It is fitting, in some ways.

They have faith in fate, and it’s such a curious thing, because the fate of this world is wrong and has always been wrong. The little glowing birds that imperceptibly influence and color their lives are leading them astray from what their hearts truly want and need. 

The white rukh say: forget about those who have harmed you, let it go, think of the future you could have if only you mindlessly pursue righteous, hopeless ideals. Nonsensical, arrogant and selfish in its wish to forcibly mold the world into what it thinks of as “right”.

…Or that’s what he’s been repeatedly told. And he’s been told many other versions he can’t care to remember, but they’re all the same anyhow. White rukh is wrong. Only once it has been dyed black will the world be set upon its proper course, only then will they be free from the unseen chains limiting them, scarring them.

But that’s just what the old men say…

They may have a couple of points, Judar will give them that, but they definitely aren’t completely right. 

White rukh love him. Their love rings in his ears when he sleeps. He can feel their presence all around him, the flapping of their wings against his skin, their glow, soft on his eyelids. They offer a reassurance he can’t deny. They love him, so when he’s sad, and when he’s lonely, the rukh lead him to where he’ll find happiness. 

And the happiness they have always directed him to is Hakuryuu. No matter where he is or if he’s hiding, the rukh will create a path that leads right to him. Even when he’s bored, even when he is actively spiting the rukh, if he asks them to bring him to Hakuryuu they will, because what he wants matters.

There are stories about fate bringing people together. Destiny is inevitable and Destiny wants these two to be one. Thinking about that makes him smile openly with pleasure, because that means the rukh are saying Hakuryuu is meant to be with him, will one day be his king. The rukh’s guidance is wrong, but he’s the exception. 

He wants to tell Hakuryuu how the rukh want them to be together, how Hakuryuu’s own rukh will pull away from him when he nears because the two of them are supposed to be side by side, facing the same direction, seeing the same sight. But Hakuryuu is like everyone else, too, and he can neither see the rukh nor comprehend their significance. Their designs on fate mean nothing to him.

But that’s okay, because when Hakuryuu does want to know just how written his life has been, Judar will tell him. Then they can be together as the rukh lavish them with love and condemn everyone else. He thinks it would be fine, maybe even great, if no one besides them existed.

He searches out Hakuryuu more now, because that’s what he’s always done when he’s felt overwhelmed. These days it feels like he can’t go more than a few hours without thinking so much his thoughts intersect and confuse each other. All he ends up able to think is “why” on repeat, the word becoming angrier and more frustrated as he attaches it to everything his life has and hasn’t been.

_why_

_why_

_why_

Hakuryuu is thinking it too. Underneath his indifferent face there is rage and hope and frustration, Judar can feel it all vibrating beneath his fingers, aching to be acted on. They’re calling out to him, begging to be pulled into existence. He closes in, dragging his fingers down Hakuryuu’s cheek to his chin. Their foreheads touch, noses brush, lips a breath apart.

“Judar,” Hakuryuu speaks, and their lips spark together at the movement.

“Hakuryuu.” He responds in a tone that’s meant to be teasing but comes out fond.

“What are you doing?”

He presses his mouth full to Hakuryuu’s, and after a slow kiss he says, “I’m listening to your rukh.”

Hakuryuu postpones his response by initiating another kiss, deeper, slower—so much so it nears unbearable but he doesn’t push for more. Teeth pull at his lip. Fingers close around the fabric at his knees. “Oh,” Hakuryuu breathes. “What does it sound like?”

Judar’s hands drift, one holding Hakuryuu’s neck and the other sinking into his hair, tugging his hair. “Despair.”

Hakuryuu’s hands on his knees twitch. “What does Kouen’s rukh sound like?”

“Power.”

“How about my sister’s?”

“Devotion.”

Hakuryuu pushes on his knees and leans up into his space, forcing Judar to straighten his back as he’s kissed. “And yours?”

He hesitates without meaning to, breath hitching when he inhales. He smiles as if to make up for it. “Nothing. It doesn’t sound like anything, but maybe right now it is a little… content.”

Hakuryuu’s eyes flutter open, making him look wonderfully alluring in the process. He smiles faintly before kissing him, and pulls Judar on top of him as he leans back to the ground.

Around them the white rukh murmur their love as black rukh rumble underneath, but the song offered is not for them. If Judar is the exception, then Hakuryuu—the one who makes his body feel so light it could float away—should be as well. Hakuryuu should have their love too, but this is not so.


End file.
